Wirt
Wirt é o personagem principal da minissérie O Segredo Além do Jardim. Wirt é o mais antigo meio-irmão de Gregory. Ele é o principal protagonista do show, e vê o mundo de uma forma séria, ao contrário de seu irmão. Ele geralmente é determinado e faz questão de estar em oposição às sugestões dos outros, o que normalmente leva-os em apuros. Wirt culpa Gregory para alguns de seus problemas, o que é parcialmente verdadeiro. Ele tem o título de um líder, mas às vezes prova não tem alguns dos recursos necessários. Ele é, acima de tudo, um adolescente típico, com preocupações de sua autoria. Wirt é dublado por Elijah Wood (EUA). Wirt é um rapaz relativamente alto e bastante fino, com um vermelho chapéu pontudo. Sua roupa é composta por uma capa azul-marinho com botões amarelos, calça cinza simples que atingem seus tornozelos, suspensórios, e uma camisa branca abotoada clássico. Ele também tem o cabelo escuro Sienna que cobre a maior parte da testa, grandes olhos redondos e negros que variam de expressão, grandes orelhas quando comparado com outros personagens, e um nariz pontudo único triângulo rosado. Ele usa dois tipos diferentes de sapatos, seu sapato esquerdo é marrom e o direito preto. Eles são comumente desatado, um traço perceptível ao longo de vários episódios. No episódio Into the Unknown, mostra-se que seu traje é meramente uma fantasia de Halloween. Trajes normais de Wirt consistem de uma camisola tonificado terra que está sobre uma camisa branca com colarinho e calça cinza comuns, possivelmente, as mesmas calças que ele usa durante suas viagens. O cabelo de Wirt também parece ser mais confusa do que durante suas viagens. Wirt é um realista bastante pessimista de muitas maneiras, mas também tem um lado ingênuo e infantil. Ele é facilmente assustado e surpreso, e mesmo que ele é mais perspicaz do que seu irmão, ele é muito ainda um miúdo. Ao longo da história de Over the Wall Garden, Wirt tem que lutar para permanecer otimista contra o impossível e perto do fim da história, especificamente episódio 8, Babes in the Woods, Wirt começa a finalmente sucumbir à sua negatividade. É por causa de sua visão negativa sobre a vida que Wirt foi um alvo fácil para a Besta para arrastar para baixo em desesperança. O irmão de Wirt, Gregory, é um paralelo do seu irmão que puxa para fora o, Jovial, lado infantil lúdico de Wirt. No episódio 9, "Into the Unknown", Wirt é mostrado a ter baixa auto-estima e percebe-se a ser um pária, possivelmente por causa de seus interesses mais sensíveis, como poesia e design de interiores. Ele diz a Greg que ele não foi convidado para a festa de Halloween de seus amigos e que sua paixão Sarah está interessado em Jason Funderberker, embora ambas as afirmações são mostrados para ser falso. Até o final da série, ele parece ter ganhado mais confiança em si mesmo. Wirt parece ser o tipo de adolescente que faz para fora tudo para ser pior do que realmente é, como mostrado no episódio 9 várias vezes: sua reação exagerada para Greg dando a fita para as meninas durante o jogo de futebol, o fato de que todo mundo na festa e todos os amigos de Sarah parecia conhecê-lo e foram amigável, e seu colapso sobre Sara receber seu dom fita cassete. Ele afirma que sua vida está arruinada quando isso acontece, culpa Greg, e recusa-roupa para apenas dizer Sara sobre seus sentimentos, o que complica ainda mais em última análise, ambas as suas interações com ela e sua eventual contrariedade no Jardim Eterno. Demonstra-se a partir de seu confronto com a besta que quando Wirt analisa criticamente seus impasses e continua a ser atencioso com os outros, ele é capaz de calma e confiança chegar a uma solução. Considerando que, antes que ele é tão sobrecarregado com ansiedade resultou de inexperiência em típico de situações de vinda-de-idade que ele tem dificuldade em aceitar sua própria inexperiência. Nessas situações, Wirt estava propenso a letargia, melodramático raiva deslocada e um foco visão de túnel em seu problema. No final, parece ser um grau de responsabilidade e enfrentar mais do que no início ele não temeu da besta. * Ele também é o principal protagonista de "Tome of The Unknown" * Wirt foi um dos primeiros personagens a ser visto em um curto espaço de visualização, como parte de um vídeo de vendas pelo Cartoon Network em junho de 2013. * Wirt é excessivamente cauteloso de muitas coisas, e prefere ficar sozinho. No entanto, ele tem Gregory para cuidar. * Suas paixões secretas são poesia e tocar clarinete. * Wirt, junto com Greg eo sapo, pode parecer ser a partir do ano o cenário ocorre, mas na verdade ele parece ser a partir do final do século 20, ainda vestindo seu traje antes que ele e Greg se perdeu no Dia das Bruxas. Às vezes, foi sugerido ao longo da sua intervenção, o raciocínio eo conhecimento aparentemente fora do lugar daquela época. * Fazendo fitas cassete para outros significativos era um passatempo popular no final dos anos 70 e 80 anos (quase a um ponto clichê). * A julgar pela forma como Sara afirma que ela não possui um leitor de fita cassete, pode-se inferir que a história se passa em um ambiente moderno. * Em um de concept art o nome original de Wirt foi Walter. Isto pode ser intencional, mas o seu nome faz um trocadilho para fora da frase "verruga da preocupação", apropriadamente capturar a disposição de Wirt. * A capa que ele usa é de uma união uniforme do soldado da guerra civil. * Chapéu de Wirt é feita a partir do que se parece com um chapéu de Santa com o fuzz cortado. * O tiro do quarto de Wirt em "Into the Unknown" mostra que ele é dono de um livro sobre design de interiores, que explica como Wirt reconheceu a diferença na arquitetura das duas mansões no episódio 5, "Mad Love". * Ele já esta no Ensino Médio. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Homens Categoria:Adolecentes-Crianças